DracoUntitled
by blackfire5403
Summary: How did Draco Malfoy cope with Sixth Year in Hogwarts, with the Dark Mark upon his arm? And his life couldn't get anymore complicated when he was approached by a bunch of trouble-makers...
1. Chapter 1

Draco-Untitled

I wrote this last night, after watching the movie Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. I really like Draco Malfoy in this story, he seems so vulnerable. So I decide to write something about him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"Fine!" I'm sorry! I made a mistake, alright?" Draco Malfoy rushed alongside Snape, his face filled with anger. I wasn't planning on attacking those Mudbloods, they just suddenly appeared-"

"And did that give you enough reason to attack them?" Snape interrupted, his black eyes glinting dangerously. "I'm telling you Draco, that you face a month's worth of detention! You should be grateful of that, as Professor McGonagall had suggested that you do three months, seeing as the students you attacked belong to her House."

"They started it!" shouted Draco. "I was by the lake, minding my own business, and these Mudblood girls came and started questioning me-"

"And what did they question you about?" Snape inquired, stopping in his tracks so as to look at Draco properly. Draco for some reason avoided his eyes. "They asked if I was Draco Malfoy," he muttered.

Silence. "That's it?" said Snape coolly. "You attacked them because they asked about your _identity_?"

"Yeah, I did." Malfoy looked up, his face anguished. "I knew what they're on about. It was my father, wasn't it? Imprisoned in Azkaban." He gave a bitter laugh.

There was another pause. They were standing outside the Great Hall. Draco could hear the chatters and clinking of silverwares from within. He tried to control his temper – Snape was his teacher after all.

"Very well," Snape finally said. "I understand that your father's imprisonment has upset you-"

"You don't understand a thing," Draco said viciously. Snape merely looked at him. "in that case, I suggest you join your friends at dinner now. I expect you to be at my office at nine, tonight, for your first detention. Good day." And Snape walked away, his black robes billowing behind him as always.

Draco sighed harshly. Stupid git, he thought angrily, though he wasn't sure if it was meant for Snape or the Mudbloods or his father, or himself. He was angry with everyone lately. He thought again of the girls who had come to see him by the lake, earlier in the evening. There were three of them - two Mudbloods and a half-blood. They had all seemed reckless, boldly asking if he was Malfoy. He'd hexed the Mudbloods. The half-blood had tried to put up a fight, but her friends' injuries forced her to rush them to the hospital wing.

With another sigh, Draco straightened his robes, pushed back a lock of white-blond hair from his forehead, and headed back to Slytherin's common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco-Untitled

This is the second chapter… hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Draco had a terrible sleep that night. He dreamed that he was locked in a small room. He reached for the doorknob, which turned into a snake when he touched it. The snake grew larger and longer, and its massive body filled the room, suffocating him. He tried to fire a curse at it, but suddenly his parents were there, crying out to him, trying to reach him. Then the great snake morphed into Lord Voldermort, who raised his wand with thin, ghostly fingers, and laughed, and the room was suddenly bright green, and Narcissa's screams pierced Draco like cold steel…

Gasping, Draco woke up. His left arm was throbbing, and when he hastily ripped off the bandage he'd wrapped around it, the Dark Mark leered at him, jet-black against his pale skin. Sickened by this sight, he suddenly retched, and he rushed, bare-feet, to the bathroom.

Kneeling shakily by the toilet, Draco wiped his mouth. The weight of what he had to do suddenly forced itself upon him. What have I done? he thought, frightened. Father, locked up in Azkaban, and mother, alone in Malfoy Manor… if he, Draco Malfoy, fail to do what the Dark Lord had told him to, he, and his family, would die…

For some reason, he thought of Harry Potter. He's lucky, he mused. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had murdered his parents when he had barely knew the, he wouldn't remember them so mush. What you don't know won't kill you. But if the Dark Lord… no, he couldn't think of that, he wouldn't… mother…

"Hullo?" Crabbe's voice came from outside. Draco, startled, hastily put on his sweater which he'd taken off just now, hiding the Dark Mark again. He then stood up, arranged his face into the usual smooth, cold expression, and pushed open the door. Crabbe was staring at him, his pudgy hands clutching his stomach. "Wha' you doing there?" he asked.

"It's my business if I want to use the toilet, Crabbe," Draco drawled. "I see you've been pigging out at dinner again. Don't forget to flush, you know, or else it'll stink like hell." He then strode past Crabbe, heading back to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco-Untitled

Hey, sorry for the late update... I'd been a bit too busy ya know. Here's the latest chapter! Hope you like it. Please review, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

The next morning, Draco headed down for breakfast accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was shooting furtive glances at him, batting her eyelids. Draco pretended he didn't notice. In truth, he liked having Pansy fuss over him, but it got a bit too tiresome sometimes. Blaise Zabini had once told him Pansy loved him – and laughed when he said that – but Draco didn't think he loved her. He didn't love anyone. What good was love? Only fools like Dumbledore would say love conquers all.

Having eaten his fill, Draco got up to leave. Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly followed, eyeing their unfinished cream puffs. Noticing this, Draco sniggerd. "By the rate you're going, I won't be surprised if you both turn into Hagrids," he told them. "Though rather than ugly giants, you'd be dumb trolls."

Crabbbe and Goyle blinked slowly, not getting it. Malfoy sighed, and waved them off. "You eat. I am not waiting for you slowpokes," he sneered, and left the Great Hall alone.

Walking back to the dormitory, Draco remembered his dream. He shuddered slightly, and began humming to himself, to chase away the fear bubbling slowly inside his stomach. He hummed a pretty lullaby that his mother used to sing him to sleep, when he was younger.

_Rest your head, don't you cry_

_Mommy sings a lullaby_

_Tenderly, drift away_

_In my heart you'll always stay_

_When you wake, I'll be there to_

_Hold you close like teddy bear_

Draco sighed. He hadn't heard the lullaby since he was eight, when he insisted his mother to stop treating him like a baby. It seemed sissy, weak, to be sung to sleep every night. Yet the lullaby stayed in him after all this time, a small, secret comfort that sang to him in his loneliness...

It's a rather short one I'm afraid. But I hope you enjoy it.. :)


End file.
